Ludwig van Beethoven
thumb|Ludwig van Beethoven ([[1770. - 1827.)]] Ludwig van Beethoven (* rođen najvjerojatnije 16. prosinca 1770., a kršten 17. prosinca 1770. U Bonnu; † 26. ožujka 1827. u Beču), njemački (Svetog rimskog carstva njemačkog naroda) skladatelj bečke klasike i jedan od najznačajnijih glazbenih skladatelja u povijesti. Životopis Obitelj Ludwig van Beethoven potječe iz glazbeničke obitelji čije podrijetlo vodi iz flamskog grada Mechelena. Umetak “van” u njegovom prezimena ne označava vlastelinski položaj, već ukazuje na mjesno podrijetlo. Beethovenov djed, koji se također Ludwig zvao, radio je kao glazbenik, odgovoran za orkestar, kod kelnskog nadbiskupa. 1740. godine se rodio njegov sin Johann koji je također bio crkveni pjevač. Johann je 17. prosinca 1770. godine krstio svog novorođenog sina po imenu svog oca, Ludwig. Pošto je Ludwigov otac bio oduševljen tadašnjim čudom od djeteta, mladim Mozartom, koji je već sa 6 godina komponirao skladbe, on je pokušao, po tom uzoru, malog Ludwiga vrlo rano učiti sviranje violine i glasovira, pri čemu je često i pretjerivao. Ludwig je često morao noću ustajati i vježbati sviranje na glasoviru, što je opet za posljedicu imalo to da je Ludwig često bio umoran za školu. Osim ispunjavanja visokih htijenja svojeg oca, život mladog Ludwiga nije bio jednostavan. Otac je bio alkoholičar a majka je bila često bolesna i od šestero njene djece preživjela su samo dva. Izobrazba Ubrzo je Ludwig van Beethoven postao i drugi orguljaš na dvoru i dobiva redovitu mjesečnu plaću. Kada je imao 13 godina svira čembalo i violu u izbornom orkestru dvora i bavi se komponiranjem različitih kamernih skladbenih djela. Kako bi unaprijedio svoje znanje, 1787. godine, Ludwig odlazi u Beč, koji je u tom vrijeme, zahvaljujući skladateljima kao što je Joseph Haydn, bio postao europsko glazbeno središte da bi učio kod slavnog Mozarta. Zbog velike zauzetosti Mozarta komponiranjem svojih osobnih kompozicija i drugim brigama koje su ga opterećivale, Mozart nije bio uveliko zainteresiran za mladog Ludwiga, ali je slušajući ga kako svira rekao:»''Jednog će dana taj mladić podići veliku galamu u svijetu!». Osim toga Beethoven je i sam poslije dva tjedna morao napustiti Beč i vratiti se za Bonn jer mu je majka bila na umoru. Kratko po njegovu dolasku u Bonn, majka mu umire. Beethoven se 1789. godine odlučuje na studij na sveučilištu u Bonnu, gdje dolazi u dodir s idejama Francuske revolucije, sloboda i čovječnost, koje ga oduševljavaju a koje se u njegovim kasnijim djelima mogu i primijetiti, posebno u njegovoj jedinoj operi Fidelio. Kada je imao 22 godine, Beethoven odlazi ponovno za Beč i tamo ostaje. Iako je Mozart već bio mrtav, Beethoven postaje učenikom strogog Josepha Hydna i Antonia Salieria. Skladateljstvo i bolest Ubrzo Beethoven postaje poznat sa svojom kamernom glazbom, koja je predstavljala nešto sasvim novo. Osim toga, postaje poznat i kao majstor improvizacije i virtuoz na glasoviru, jer je jednom prilikom, kratko uoči koncerta uvidio da je glasovir za pola tona dublje naštimovan i umjesto da svira svoj koncert za glasovir u C-Duru ('Erstes Klavierkonzert op. 15') svira ga u Ces-Duru. Sa 29 godina, Beethoven počinje raditi na svojoj Prvoj simfoniji i završava je slijedeće godine. Uspješna praizvedba je izvedena 2. travnja 1799. godine. Već u starosti od 30 godina, kod Beethovena se primjećuju znaci otoskleroze, «mješovitog» tipa, bolesti srednjeg u unutarnjeg uha i koja vodi ka gluhoći, i on počinje da sve manje čuje, pa počinje sve više izbjegavati ljude, tražeći mir u prirodi, gdje obično i nalazio i nadahnuće za svoje kompozicije. Kako bi unaprijedio svoj sve lošiji sluh, Beethoven zateže do 4 strune na svoj glasovir. 1819. godine, Beethoven postaje potpuno gluh, pa tako da više i nije u mogućnosti da izvodi sam svoje koncerte kao ni da dirigira. U međuvremenu, iako malo pogluh, Bethoven je i dalje radio na svojim djelima. Uslijedila je Druga simfonija, koja ne postiže neki veći uspjeh, a onda Treća koja postiže ogroman uspjeh. Simfonija je bila posvijećena Napoleonu i prvobitno se nazivala «'Sinfonia grande, intitolata Bonaparte'», ali kad je Beethoven saznao da se Napoleon 18. svibnja 1804. godine krunisao kraljem i da je odbacio svoje republikanske ideje, pobjesnio je i obrisao prvobitni naziv i nazvao simfoniju «'Herojska simfonija, komponirana u slavlje jednog velikog čovjeka'» (poznata još kao i '''Eroica'). Praizvedba je bila u kolovozu 1804. godine na bečkom dvoru kneza Lobkowicza pa je njemu i posvijećena. Poslije mnogo i čestih prepravki 1805. godine izvedena je praizvedba jedine Beethovenove opere, prvobitnog naziva «Leonore», Fidelio. Prvom polovinom 19. stoljeća Beethoven uz Rossinia postaje najpoznatiji i najslavniji glazbeni skladatelj Europe. Njegove simfonije, protkane revolucionarnim duhom ubrzo postaju redovit repertoar svih orkestarskih koncerata. Njegova Peta simfonija često se naziva i «simfonija sudbine», jer je nastala u teškom razdoblju Beethovenova života. O prva četiri tona simfonije, Beethoven je navodno izrekao riječi «''Tako je došla sudbina na vrata.». Izvedena je 22. prosinca 1808. godine zajedno sa Šestom simfonijom ('Pastorale') i četvrtim koncertom za glasovir. Sam Beethoven je svoju VI. simfoniju (Pastorale) označio kao «višim izrazom nadahnuća od slikarstva». Sa ogromnim uspjehom izvedena je 8. prosinca 1813. godine njegova Sedma simfonija. Tijekom Bečkog kongresa , Beethoven, koji je u svojoj mladosti bio opčinjen humanizmom Friedricha Schillera a kasnije i Goetheom uviđa da se budućnost Europe zasniva samo na podčinjavanju drugih, i to naglašava u svojoj opereti «Egmont». Kada je došlo do njegove potpune gluhoće, pri kraju života, napisao je djelo «'Heiligstädter Testament'». Ubrzo je našao neku novu životnu snagu i izjavio je «''Osvetit ću se sudbini, sigurno me nikada neće skroz pokoriti.» Poslije smrti svojeg brata 1815. godine, k sebi uzima njegova sina Karla. Ubrzo se uspostavilo da Beethovenov odnos prema svom nećaku od početka nije mogao proći dobro. Sa svojim pretjeranim moralnim opredjeljenjima, Beethoven ga je toliko stavio pod pritisak, da je mladi Karl na kraju pokušao izvršiti samoubojstvo. Ovaj pokušaj samoubojstva (u to vrijeme pokušaj samoubojstva je bilo krivično djelo) toliko je opteretilo i utjecalo na Beethovena. Upravo zbog toga, opterećen privatnim problemima, 1822. godine Beethoven piše djelo «Missa Solemnis». Godinu dana kasnije Beethoven završava svoju Devetu simfoniju, u čijem posljednjem stavku uvodi i riječi, stihove Friedricha Schillera iz «Ode radosti», dok su prva tri dijela, sa svojom glazbenom arhitekturom, glazbom i temama, obilježili pravac simfonista romantizma sve do Gustava Mahlera. Simfonija je zajedno s dijelovima djela «Missa Solemnis» izvedena 7. svibnja 1824. godine. Zbog uznapretka bolesti, prihvatio je 1826. godine poziv drugog brata, Johanna Nikolausa, da s njegovom obitelji provedu nekoliko tjedana na imanju u okolici Kremsa. Tako je i bilo, a 1. prosinca Beethoven je putovao natrag u Beč u otvorenoj kočiji, unatoč prilično hladnom vremenu. Dobio je upalu pluća koju je nekako prebolio, ali je ona pogoršala ostale probleme, 3. siječnja 1827. napisao je oporuku, a 26. ožujka je umro u svom domu. Na groblju Währing pokopan je 29. ožujka, a više od 20.000 ljudi bilo je na pogrebu, 1888. Beethovenovi posmrtni ostaci preneseni su na bečko središnje groblje. Najznamenitija djela * 9 simfonija ** Simfonije Ludwiga van Beethovena * 5 koncerata za glasovir ** Prvi koncert za glasovir u C-Duru op.15 (1795 – 1801.) ** Drugi koncert za glasovir u B-Duru op. 19 (1788 – 1801.) ** Treći koncert za glasovir u c-molu op. 37 (1800 – 1803.) ** Četvrti koncert za glasovir u G-Duru op. 58 (1804 – 1807.) ** Peti koncert za glasovir u Es-Dur op. 73 (1809.) * Koncert za violinu D-Dur op. 61 (1806.) * Koncert za glasovir, violinu i violončelo C-Dur op. 56 (1804 – 1805.) * Opera Fidelio (Leonore) op. 72 – za ovu operu je Beethoven napisao četiri različite uvertire (tri uvertire za Leonoru i jednu za Fidelio) (1804 – 1814.) * Opereta Egmont op. 84 (1809 – 1810.) * Sonata Ruševine Atene op. 113 (1811.) * Sonate za gudačke instrumente * Missa Solemnis u D-Duru op. 123 (1819 – 1823.) * Sonate za glasovir (Pathétique, Sonata quasi una fantasia, Apassionata) * klavirska djela (Bagatelle "Für Elise" u a-mollu) * kamerna glazba, kako za gudačke, tako i za puhačke instrumente Vanjske poveznice * Piano Society - Beethoven Druga značenja * 1815 Beethoven, asteroid Vanjske poveznice * Piano Society - Beethoven Beethoven, Ludwig van an:Ludwig van Beethoven ar:لودفيج فان بيتهوفن ast:Ludwig van Beethoven be:Людвіг ван Бетховен bg:Лудвиг ван Бетховен bn:লুড‌উইগ ভ্যান বেইটোভেন bs:Ludwig van Beethoven ca:Ludwig van Beethoven ceb:Beethoven cs:Ludwig van Beethoven cy:Ludwig van Beethoven da:Ludwig van Beethoven de:Ludwig van Beethoven el:Λούντβιχ βαν Μπετόβεν en:Ludwig van Beethoven eo:Ludwig van Beethoven es:Ludwig van Beethoven et:Ludwig van Beethoven eu:Ludwig van Beethoven fa:لودویگ وان بتهوون fi:Ludwig van Beethoven fr:Ludwig van Beethoven fy:Ludwig van Beethoven gd:Ludwig van Beethoven gl:Ludwig van Beethoven he:לודוויג ואן בטהובן hu:Ludwig van Beethoven id:Ludwig van Beethoven ilo:Ludwig van Beethoven io:Ludwig van Beethoven is:Ludwig van Beethoven it:Ludwig van Beethoven ja:ルートヴィヒ・ヴァン・ベートーヴェン jbo:ludvig.fan.bEItoven jv:Ludwig van Beethoven ka:ბეთჰოვენი, ლუდვიგ ვან ko:루트비히 판 베토벤 la:Ludovicus van Beethoven li:Ludwig van Beethoven lt:Liudvikas van Bethovenas lv:Ludvigs van Bēthovens mk:Лудвиг ван Бетовен ms:Ludwig van Beethoven mt:Ludwig van Beethoven nah:Ludwig van Beethoven nl:Ludwig van Beethoven nn:Ludwig van Beethoven no:Ludwig van Beethoven oc:Ludwig van Beethoven pl:Ludwig van Beethoven pt:Ludwig van Beethoven qu:Ludwig van Beethoven ro:Ludwig van Beethoven ru:Бетховен, Людвиг ван scn:Ludwig van Beethoven sco:Ludwig van Beethoven sh:Ludvig Van Betoven simple:Ludwig van Beethoven sk:Ludwig van Beethoven sl:Ludwig van Beethoven sq:Ludwig van Beethoven sr:Лудвиг ван Бетовен sv:Ludwig van Beethoven th:ลุดวิก ฟาน เบโทเฟน tl:Ludwig van Beethoven tr:Ludwig van Beethoven uk:Бетховен Людвіґ ван ur:لڈوگ بیتھوون vi:Ludwig van Beethoven war:Ludwig van Beethoven zh:贝多芬 zh-yue:貝多芬